


【KK】Bonjour，Petit Chat！（全一回）

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】Bonjour，Petit Chat！（全一回）

“喵~”

一声猫叫吸引了正神游天外的堂本剛的注意，他将伞面稍稍抬起了一些，顺着声音的方向找过去，就见那棵榆树一人高的枝桠上，蹲着一只浑身湿淋淋的灰猫，正瑟瑟发抖，用可怜兮兮的眼神，盯着这唯一路过的人类瞧。

剛有些疑惑地左右看看，这一片地区都是高架桥和快速路，没有居民区也没有看上去像是野猫聚集处的地方，说白了这地方根本不适合小动物生存。

那这猫哪儿来的？

灰色的猫在日本很少见，剛脑子里有限的宠物猫知识告诉他，这样的颜色一般被称作“蓝猫”，据他所指，呈这种毛色的，只有俄罗斯蓝猫和一部分英国短毛猫而已。

这两种猫，无论哪一种都价格不菲，都不应该沦为流浪猫才是。

那是走丢了？

如果是这样的话，那可丢得真够远的……

剛暗自腹诽，思索了一会儿，就下定了决心，用肩膀夹着伞柄，伸出手准备将猫抱下来，猫却在他的手还没接触到身子的时候自己动了。

它从树上跳下来，在剛的脚边绕来绕去，不停地“喵，喵！”叫着，蹭着他的腿，把裤脚都染湿了。

剛看着自己已经变得跟猫一样湿的裤脚，无奈地摇头失笑，然后掏空了他的背包，将所有东西放进一个塑料袋系好避免进水，然后拎着敞口的空包说了句，“进来吧。”

虽然也没指望这猫能听懂……

没想到，灰猫抖了抖身上的水，就轻巧地跳进了包里。

惊讶地挑了挑眉，剛却没说什么，他只是将背包的拉链拉上了一半，就背着包继续向着最近的无人驾驶公交车站走去。

坐上没几个乘客的公交车，剛把背包和袋子放在旁边的空座上，查询了一下路线，便开始在脑中整理这次的委托。

昨天晚上他收到了一封邮件，是通过熟人介绍，邀请他去某公司的专属机场接受一个秘密委托，因为机场的安保级别很高，他们刻意说了，如果私家侦探接受的话，就约定一个地方，然后由他们的车接送。

剛稍稍考虑了一下，还是因为极高的委托金动了心，接受了这个神秘的委托。

他接受委托并不是因为缺钱，正相反，“私家侦探堂本剛”无论在业界还是在警界，都是赫赫有名的一号人物，从高中时期就开始展露侦探天赋，协助奈良警方破获多起案件，最主要的，就是帮助他那个本来只是个普通刑警的老爸坐上了警部的职务。

来到东京读大学后，课余时间成立了个侦探事务所，把“奈良少年名侦探”的名号也从关西带到了关东。

22岁大学毕业，兼职侦探就能在东京很好地养活自己的剛，索性开始当全职侦探，与那些动辄一整个事务所七八号人都忙活婚外恋找宠物这种低级委托不同，剛的事务所只有他一个人，专门接待警察都破获不了的疑难案件，委托金连年上涨，却一直有人约都约不上。

原因无他，剛的破案率，一直是100%。

到现在他已经当了整整十年侦探了，赚来的钱在东京买了一所大房子，即使他从32岁开始除了吃喝玩乐什么的都不做，银行里的存款都够他挥霍二十年的。剛也确实开始委托越接越少了，也不要助手，也不带徒弟，剛的注意力转移到了那些陈年的疑难杂案上，找上门来的委托，除非是熟人介绍，否则一概不接，就算是熟人的介绍，他也要挑挑拣拣，找那些委托金高的案子接受。

因为给的钱越多，说明案子越难破，普通的小破案子，已经提不起剛的兴趣了。当然，如果是来自警视厅高层的传唤，剛还是会随叫随到的，一方面厅长与他有恩，另一方面，这些条子无事不登三宝殿，找上门来的，多半是非常严重的案件了，至少也已经造成了很大的社会影响，且通过警方的力量已经无法锁定嫌疑人，才会邀请剛出马。

这回的委托也是一样，什么情况说明都没有，只是甩出高得吓人的委托金和一句专车接送，却勾起了剛十足的好奇心。

他不怕案子难破，越难越好。中间可能牵涉到很多秘密？没关系，他可喜欢秘密了，还有一整个他从上到下都熟悉无比的警视厅当他的后盾，也不怕对方过河拆桥什么的。

心里有底的侦探大人十分爽快地接受了委托，约定了时间约定了地点，坐上神秘公司的神秘豪车，去见他们神秘的委托人，接受那个神秘的委托。

委托简单到让剛简直想反悔。

找人而已。

不，准确地说，是找个兽人。

就在剛以为对方是个不懂规矩的土大款的时候，委托人注意到了他说不上好的脸色，主动把监控录像给剛看了，还带着他去现场晃了一圈。

结合着督导情况和监控录像拍到的那些东西，剛明白了，为什么委托人要将这个看似十分简单的案件委托给他来侦破，也歇了要走的心思。

因为现场实在太古怪了。

这个兽人专用的运输铁箱设计的是个镶嵌在内的暗锁，这种锁的特征就是从内部无论如何都无法破解，但可以从外部暴力破坏，高空坠落和被重物砸到都会让锁的结构改变，变得更容易脱逃。

现在铁箱子大门敞开，门闩和铁门都有些扭曲变形，几个跟铁箱子差不多大的货箱散落一地，一看就是从码成垛的高空坠落下来砸中了放在地上的铁箱子，也给了兽人逃脱的机会。

铁箱子底部留着一团一团被挣脱后的绳子，还有一个专门用来封嘴的口球，从残存的绳子来看，将兽人绑起来的人用了十分专业的绳结，是越挣扎就越紧的那种，但也不知道兽人用了什么样的方法，绳子全都变成一段一段的了，就连那个口球，也是从皮带中间就断成了两截。

剛有些惊悚了，这家伙居然有这样大的力气么？

“我想问一下，跑了的这个……”剛忍不住开了口。

“啊，是个二代兽人。”委托人脸色阴沉地证实了剛的猜测。

“怪不得……”剛嘀咕了一声，不再说话。他回忆着在监控里看到的那个赤身裸体的背影，精瘦的模样，怎么看怎么不像个大力怪啊……

嘛，不过二代兽人不能从长相揣测到底有什么样稀奇古怪的超能力就是了。

他们又登上了那座货箱山，查看掉下去的那几个箱子的位置。

从箱子顶留下的痕迹来看，箱子都好好地摞着，监控里也没看见有什么来自地面的震动，剛因此有了个大胆的假设——箱子是被人推下去的。

“不，这不可能！”委托人立刻否定了这个猜测，“我是这里的负责人，这个仓库有机器人门禁，直到我接到通知兽人丢了的时候，门禁系统都运转良好，您可以去查记录。”

“碳基生物禁止入内么……”剛皱着眉头思索，“那如果之前就在仓库里的人呢？”

“您指的是那个兽人吧，因为铁箱子外侧有识别码，这个算作是‘货物’。”委托人马上就反应了过来。

“如果他从箱子里跑掉后遇到了一个机器人，会触发警报么？”

“那……倒是不会，他已经被当做货物识别了，机器人不会把他当做碳基生物的。我们这里的机器人都不是人工智能，那样的话成本就太高了……”委托人稍稍有些尴尬。

“这里只有这两个出口？”剛也没在意委托人的态度，而是转过身看了看那两道门，一道上面写着“进货口”，一个上面写着“出货口”。

“对，这两个口都有机器人门禁，就算是一只老鼠从门里跑出去，都会被记录在案的。”

“唔……我知道了，让我再看一遍监控录像。”

一个平板很快就递到了剛手里，短短几分钟的视频又被播放了一遍。

先是几个大箱子突兀地掉下来砸中了兽人运输箱，运输箱被砸得变了形，一小会儿后，铁门不断震动着，被一脚踹开，一道模糊的影子飞快地窜出箱子，消失在了监控范围之外。

这个兽人，从出现到消失，仅仅用了不到两秒。

剛把这个高清摄像头拍下来的这两秒一帧一帧地播放，也只能看清这是个男性的背影，似乎是个黑头发的兽人，可他连这个兽人的耳朵是什么形状的都没看清，似乎拖着一条灰色的大尾巴，剛只能从残影判断，大概是个人狼。

“你们把仓库搜索了么？彻底地搜一遍？”剛又问了问题，得到的是肯定的答案。

“搜了，我们用生命探测仪扫遍了这里的每个角落，都没有找到。”负责人摇了摇头，他也百思不得其解，那么大的一个兽人，难道凭空蒸发了不成？

会不会是二代兽人的能力……

“不可能，他们没有这么逆天的能力。”委托人的假设还没说完就被剛否决了。

“这些照片我先带回去了，视频和图片资料你们打个包发到我的邮箱里吧，如果还有什么新的发现，随时联系我，今天就先这样吧。”剛无意安慰心焦不已的委托人，他只是例行公事地说了几句话，带走了他认为重要的物证和资料，就提出了告辞。

离开这个机场，剛让司机将自己送回了约定的地方——一个停车楼附近，然后在目送着委托人派来的车离开后，就转身走上了另一条路，半路下起了雨，他撑开伞，步行两公里找到了那个高架桥底下的无人驾驶公共汽车站。

这样古怪的委托，剛一向是小心为上。因为他既不知道这家公司的背景是什么，也不知道他们秘密抓捕二代兽人的目的。

 

二代兽人。

这是继二百年前“兽人”这个词第一次出现之后，紧随而来的第二个新兴词汇。

自二十一世纪中叶起，科技就坐上了加速器一样地在发展，并且速度越来越快，与之形成鲜明对比的，是连年走低的新生儿数量和人口总和，无论政府使出什么样的手段鼓励生育，每一代的年轻父母都有他们自己的想法，什么养孩子太麻烦太费钱啊，生孩子太疼对身体损伤太大啊，有了小拖油瓶就不能愉快地出门玩耍啊，我们也没办法每天都酱酱酿酿就是怀不上啊……

总结起来，主观不想生和客观生不出各占一半，人类进化出越来越聪明头脑的代价，似乎就是越来越难于怀上下一代了。

可是这样不行啊，发展到二十二世纪末，世界人口总数已经缩水到40亿了，并且还在持续缩水中，如果任由事态发展下去，再过个千年左右，人类就离灭绝不远了，而且，已经有些国家因为极度短缺的劳动力出现了这样那样的问题。

于是，一群胆大妄为的科学家兼投机分子就看上了这个机会。

人兽杂交的概念在二十一世纪初就作为科幻小说的题材被提出过，好莱坞甚至还为此拍了一部电影，科学家们将这部一百多年前的老片子翻出来作为他们的理论依据和宣传手段，开始偷偷摸摸地将电影变成现实。

他们成功了。

不仅成功了，还让人兽杂交之后诞生出来的兽人拥有自己一套稳定基因的同时，增加了他们基因中的可编写性，与电影中那个天知道身体里到底有多少种动物基因的怪物不同的是，科学家们培育出来的兽人，不仅只是人类基因和某一种动物基因结合的产物，还让他们拥有了可爱的外形。

各种各样的兽耳萌妹和兽耳帅哥，让科学家们的成果发布会险些成为偶像团体出道见面会现场。

最重要的是，这些兽人的功能，就是帮助不能生的家庭拥有他们自己的孩子。不论男女，兽人都拥有孕育下一代的能力，他们可以接受基因改造，只要吃下药物，就能暂时100%复刻提供基因者的基因，以便让自己与另一方结合，诞生下属于这个家庭自己的孩子。

如果夫妻双方都没有生育能力而想要拥有自己的孩子，那也没关系，租赁中心可以提供两名异性兽人，分别进行基因改造后，由更适合孕育生命的女性兽人生下孩子。

是的，这群丧心病狂的科学家居然取得了令人瞠目结舌的丧心病狂成功，政府不仅通过了他们的研究成果，还同意他们成立公司，公司名字就叫“伊甸园”，全权负责兽人的培育和一切事宜。

可以说，政府部门已经被“人类即将灭绝”这个恐怖预言搞得丧心病狂了。

无论如何，这门丧心病狂的生意算是撑起来了，因为科技专利，成为了一家垄断企业，这家国际巨头企业已经成立了快二百年了，可以说，有关兽人的一切法律和规定，都有他们参与制定的影子。

首先，拥有生育能力的兽人均为出租品，他们的唯一功能就是生育，一旦生下了健康的婴儿，公司就要予以回收兽人。

其次，每一名伊甸园公司出产的兽人脖子上都有项圈，项圈上有电子定位、出产信息以及健康状况，方便客户和工作人员了解兽人的基本状况。

最后，兽人的项圈禁止摘下，一旦项圈距离兽人超过五十厘米，就会激活兽人体内的微型马达，释放出剧毒物质。一旦因此造成兽人死亡，公司将依法追究责任。

在卓有成效地缓解了人类灭绝危机之后，伊甸园公司开始不仅仅培育用来充当生育工具的兽人了。

兽人的身影开始出现在各种原本需要动物配合的高端工作领域，比如代替警犬和搜毒搜爆犬，比如进行长时间的水下作业，再比如钻进狭小的缝隙中维修机械……

这些是合法的部分。

而所谓的“二代兽人”，就是非法的部分了。

如果不用药物干预，那么人类和兽人结合，或者兽人和兽人结合所诞生下的后代，就是二代兽人。

其实最开始公司是希望以这样的方式来培育兽人的，男性来提供精子，兽人来提供胎儿发育的环境，比在特殊的培养容器中培养兽人的成本低很多，虽然这样一来，要花费十个月左右的时间，而培养容器则只需要八个月。

但是这样的兽人生出来之后，问题就随之出现了。

这些被称为“二代兽人”的小家伙们，和动物一样，只有十多年的寿命，最长的十五年，最短的则不到十年。他们迅速生长，迅速衰老，虽然普通兽人的寿命也只有三十年，但他们会用五年的时间成长为成熟的个体，然后直到生命尽头，都维持在人类二十多岁的容貌，不像二代兽人，就像人生被加速了一样，用十几年的时间，完成从婴儿到老者的全过程。

大概，二代兽人唯一比初代兽人强的地方，就是天生有哪些奇奇怪怪的超能力了吧。

有些兽人能举起自己体重十倍的物体，有些兽人心算速度比计算机还快，有些兽人可以瞬间移动到自己周围五十米的任何地方，有些兽人能够看穿物品外面的那层硬纸包装盒……

不过总的来说都是些小能力，既不能徒手搓火球，也不能瞬发寒冰箭，不存在镭射光眼，也做不到飞天遁地。但即使二代兽人有着这样那样的缺陷，还是有不法分子在悄悄地钻各种法律的空子来培育二代兽人。

那些被廉价出售的原租赁兽人是这些人都首要收集对象。

因为五岁后生殖功能成熟后，兽人被不停地改写基因，不停地受孕，次数多了就渐渐失去了生育功能，一般到二十岁左右，兽人就不能再被租赁了，他们的受孕概率已经低得不能再低，即使怀孕也很难生出健康的宝宝，这时候的租赁兽人就会被廉价出售，夜总会经常会购进大量这样的兽人，单身男女也喜欢购买这些被廉价出售的兽人回去当佣人，或者干脆当性奴。

不过，即使是“廉价出售”，这个价格也是大多数普通人负担不起的。

非法机构就会大量购进这样的兽人来培养二代兽人，挑选那些资质优秀的卖给黑社会组织或者佣兵团伙，利用他们的超能力，替这些人卖命，有的则卖给想要跟伊甸园这家寡头竞争的公司，让他们进行各种各样的科学研究。

总之，二代兽人的用处很多，就看能不能想的到。

 

剛猜测，委托他的公司，大概就是想要进行科学研究的那种企业或者研究所吧，所以才找了他这个私家侦探，且绝对不想惊动警察。

这时候，正好有个男人带着一个男性兽人坐上了公交车，他们明显是从医院刚做了产检出来，男性兽人正开心地靠在男人身上，似乎孕育生命是一件非常自豪的事情。这个兽人长了一双耷拉下来的狗耳朵，男人像摸宠物狗一样地搔了搔他的耳朵，兽人就用脑袋拱了拱男人，脸上的神色更满足了。

兽人的智商普遍不高，这些幸福的傻瓜，大概根本意识不到自己在普通人眼里，就只是个生育工具吧。不，也许他们的价值观，是以当生育工具为自豪？

剛从来没接触过兽人，不了解这到底是个怎样的群体，可这不妨碍他为这些兽人感到悲哀，明明跟人类的差别也并不大，甚至可以被认为是另外一种人类，却偏偏甘愿居于人下，连自我觉醒都无法完成，注定了当一辈子的奴隶。

他不由得想起了在监控里看到的那个二代兽人的背影，那么坚定地挣脱绳子逃出去，应该跟那些从小就被洗脑的家伙们不一样吧。

不过，也许是因为这个看起来比他小不了多少的二代兽人，其实才一两岁的缘故？

剛被自己的想法逗笑了，这时候，从背包里传来了一声小小的喷嚏，提醒着他，还有一个被他忽视了的小伙伴。

回过神来，发现下一站就是自己的目的地，剛便马上拿着自己的东西，下了车。

 

在外面折腾了一天，剛终于带着这一次的委托资料和一大堆猫咪用品回到了家，他还没吃晚饭，外面的天都已经黑了。

剛把猫窝猫抓板猫厕所猫食盆猫水碗什么的都火速安排好位置，把已经洗干净的灰猫从猫包里拎出来往地板上一丢，他就冲进厨房给自己做饭去了，临进去之前还记得嘱咐一句，“不准上柜子顶！听见了没有，扣酱？”

就当他听懂了吧。

大侦探自欺欺人后，就忙活自己的晚餐，以及这只被他取名“扣酱”、正式收养了的灰猫的晚餐。

是的，剛买回来的猫咪用品中，没有猫粮猫罐头猫饼干等一切猫吃的东西。

因为这祖宗根本不吃。

下午剛下车的那一站附近有一家规模不小的宠物医院，他带着打了好几个喷嚏的灰猫挂号做了个体检，检查结果显示，灰猫一切正常，连寄生虫都没有，只是一天多没进食有些虚弱，再加上受了点凉而已。

医生推测灰猫大概不到三岁，“换算成人类年龄的话，大概二十五六岁吧，还是个年轻的小伙子呢。”女大夫笑着跟剛说着。

对，灰猫是公的，还没做绝育，尾巴根底下有两颗灰色的小毛球。

提起“绝育”却让剛犹豫了一下，最终决定还是在这只猫开始到处乱尿后再割蛋蛋吧，如果它一直乖乖的，那保留它的喵生完整也不是不行。

女医生接受了剛的意见，让他带着灰猫去隔壁的美容中心洗个澡，然后喂它吃点东西，疫苗的话，过几天再接种也一样。

洗澡的时候猫很乖，剛还惊奇居然遇上了个不怕水不讨厌洗澡的猫，见多识广的宠物美容师冷笑一声，估计是淋了雨太冷，有热水浇在身上很暖和才不乱动的，等它在家里逍遥自在一个月，再带它来的时候你试试？

剛立马就不吱声了。

不过毛都吹干了以后，美容师还是奖励似的给灰猫开了一个很贵的猫罐头——作为额外附赠的免费服务。

“给它取个名字吧，喂食的时候就叫这个名字，让它形成条件反射，然后猫就可以跟狗一样叫来了！”美容师把罐头塞进剛的手里，给他提了个建议。

手拿着罐头蹲下，剛想了想，给灰猫取名叫“扣酱”，翻译过来就是“小光”，因为这猫有一双似乎发着光的橘黄色大眼睛。

“扣酱，扣酱~”剛一边叫着猫的新名字，一边轻轻摇晃着手里的罐头，灰猫小步颠过来，仔仔细细地把罐头从上闻到下，就是不吃。

“它为什么不吃啊？”剛有些着急。

“可能是有点紧张吧，要不然您先把它带回去，一般适应个两三天就能在主人面前进食了。”美容师一边随意道，一边打开了自己的便当，是便利店买的那种，里面有炸鸡和汉堡肉。

说时迟那时快，灰猫闪电般地窜上桌子，一口叼走唯一的那块汉堡肉跳到了谁都够不着的柜子顶，三两口吞了肉，然后被咸的直咳嗽，回到地面猛灌水，眼睛还死盯着已经石化了的美容师的便当瞧。

剛都笑喷了，却还是给美容师重新买了份便当，还抱着试一试的心态在附近的一家减肥沙拉吧买了一份白水煮鸡肉套餐，还多加了一份鸡肉。

把没加酱汁的沙拉放在灰猫面前，预料之中的吃光了鸡肉，预料之外地将菜叶子也吃了个精光。

惊诧至于，剛也搞明白了这只猫古怪的食谱——凡是人吃的，它都吃；凡是猫吃的，它一口都不吃。

所以剛猫粮罐头之类的一样都没买，做晚饭的时候改为最后放盐，先给猫盛出来一份它吃的，又煮了两块鸡胸肉。

晚饭端上桌后剛就满屋子找猫，最后在自己的被窝里发现了它。明显是睡着好一会儿了，被剛戳起来的时候眼神还迷糊着。

剛无奈，只好将猫抱起来走去餐厅，把它往餐桌上一搁，自己洗了手后回来坐好，说一句“我开动啦！”就安静吃饭。

灰猫歪着头看了看他，又看了看自己面前的食盆，里面是跟剛碗里一样的菜色，代替米饭的，是两块鸡胸肉。它满意地“喵”了一声，也将头埋进了食盆。

晚饭后，剛收到了委托人给他发送过来的邮件，他坐在电脑前忙着浏览资料的时候，扣酱就在房子里转来转去，熟悉环境，一开始剛还担心它蹦来蹦去打碎他的摆件，可这猫就一直在地板上溜达，连茶几都不上，跟下午在美容中心的表现，简直是两只猫。

剛也索性不再管它，转而开始专心工作。

猫不知道什么时候晃进了书房，它轻轻一跃跳到剛的大腿上，也饶有兴趣地盯着电脑屏幕看。

“你倒是不见外……”听说猫对环境改变很敏感，有时候会躲起来超过一个星期见不到，可这只灰猫不仅光速适应了这个新家，还很快就建立起了对新主人的信任。

难道是个傻大胆么……

可剛很快就否定了自己的想法，一个知道抢了汉堡肉以后去人够不着它的柜子顶吃完的猫，绝对不傻。更不用说，剛还没忘他说了一句“进来吧。”猫就真的跳进了背包里。

如果这不是巧合，那只能说明灰猫聪明得可怕，能听得懂人说话。

猫就老老实实地坐在剛的大腿上，前爪搭在电脑桌边缘，看着电脑屏幕上显示的资料。

委托人在邮件里写着，跑掉的二代兽人是从法国运过来的，中间转了好几道手，为了安全起见，钥匙和箱子分别运输，将二代兽人找到的是个法国街头的小混混团伙，所以那之后也没想着拍照留个底什么的，交了人领了钱后就一哄而散，而后的运输途中因为箱子一直没有被打开过，所以他们并不能提供兽人的照片，很抱歉云云。

这帮混蛋，真是搬起石头砸了自己的脚，然后要老子为他们的愚蠢埋单。剛长叹一声，关闭页面揪过灰猫就是一阵蹂躏，揉了一会儿才想起来灰猫是他今天下午才捡到的，突然被这么对待会不会伸爪子或者让刚建立起来的信任土崩瓦解……

这么想着剛就流着冷汗停了手，带着小心翼翼低头觑了一眼灰猫，只见灰猫一脸不解地翻着肚皮，好像在问，“你怎么不揉了？”

……剛给它的回答，是一阵更猛烈的蹂躏。

灰猫拖拉机一样的呼噜声一直没停。

晚上睡觉的时候，剛就知道那个猫窝应该是白买了，因为扣酱拱进了他的怀里，轻车熟路的模样，让剛严重怀疑灰猫之前就是这么跟人一起睡觉的。

扣酱这样漂亮粘人又好脾气的猫，怎么会有人忍心抛弃它呢。

这是医生给出的推测，灰猫出现在那种鬼地方，八成是有人将车停在路边直接将它扔下就开车走了，因为它很干净，没有寄生虫和耳螨这些野猫常有的问题，牙齿雪白一看就是定期做了口腔护理，但身上没有任何项圈芯片，综上推测，这只猫既不是流浪猫也不是自己走丢的，而是被人给扔掉的。

那你就在这里安心住下吧，剛暗自决定。

单身这么多年只谈过寥寥几次恋爱，他喜欢男人，可那些前男友，不是太笨就是太幼稚，成熟聪明的那些又太理性，不愿意和另外一个男人组成家庭，因为他们无法诞生下后代。

几次之后剛就腻歪了，二十五六岁之后就不再恋爱，有人劝他买一个兽人陪着，也被剛拒绝了，他不想像养宠物一样养一个生命只剩下不到十年的大活人，这在他看来实在是太别扭，也不太想养宠物，他不愿意跟在猫猫狗狗的后面收拾烂摊子，麻烦。

一个人逍遥自在地生活了六年多，直到遇见了这只灰猫。

聪明能听懂人话，乖巧粘人胆子大，不会用沙发床单磨爪子，也不会随意地上蹿下跳，连猫粮和各种小零食的钱都省下了，简直就是理想中的完美宠物。

剛觉得自己捡到了宝，连带着也宽容了扣酱钻进他被子里的行为，他将手伸进被子里挠了挠灰猫的脑门，感觉到它用头拱着自己的手，无声地笑笑，闭上眼睛很快就睡着了。

灰猫也在被子底下，发出了均匀的呼吸声。

神经紧绷了这么多天，还淋了好几个小时的雨，不过幸运之神还是眷顾它的，遇见了一个愿意把它带回家的人，它终于能够放松下来，好好睡一觉了。

 

灰猫其实是个人。

是个二代兽人。

是个在法国长大的法日混血。

它的，不对，他的父亲是法国人，母亲则是个来自日本的猫耳娘，也是作为廉价出售的兽人。

父亲给他取名叫安东尼，母亲叫他光一，还非要给他安个据说是很稀有的姓氏——堂本。

他就成了堂本光一。

很奇怪啊，明明母亲自己都没有姓氏，只有个被租赁之初教导员随便给取的名字“喜代子”。可母亲说了，他是一半的日本人，日本人都有姓氏，所以光一也得有。

在母亲固执起来后，光一就只有认输的份。好吧，那我就是堂本光一了。

二代兽人都有些奇奇怪怪的超能力，光一也不例外。

他可以变成猫。

母亲在私人小诊所生下了他，抱着这个小小的猫耳男孩，母亲又是高兴，又是难过，心绪复杂之下一直掉眼泪，也许是因为有着那一份独属于法国人的豁达和浪漫，父亲倒是看得很开，还安慰母亲，他们的儿子可以在父母的陪伴下，度过幸福快乐的一生。

可光一注定了和普通的二代兽人不一样。

母亲去世的时候他十一岁，还是个没有变声的小少年。

除了有灰色的猫耳和猫尾，光一的成长轨迹，跟普通人类，一模一样。

光一的父亲叫皮埃尔，是个街头艺人，有一次买彩票中了个三等奖，他就揣着这笔钱远渡重洋去日本游玩，临走前遇上了喜代子，作为廉价出售的兽人，因为一只耳朵受伤缺了一半，还被打折出售。

皮埃尔就买了这个最便宜的，没花多少额外的费用就将喜代子带回了法国。

本来他买下喜代子也是抱着让她给自己当佣人兼性伴侣的，单身汉皮埃尔不愿意被婚姻束缚，但法国这边的兽人价格太贵，结果去日本游玩，反倒捡了个便宜。

让皮埃尔没想到的是，他会爱上这个他自己买回来的日本猫耳娘。

也许喜代子是一个意外，在这群平均智商只有80的兽人中，她的智商达到了103，虽然测试智商的工作人员稍微惊奇了那么一下下，但因为每超出普通人的智商范围，他们也就没在意。

工作人员怎么能知道呢，这个数值，是喜代子刻意放水的结果。

因为太聪明，反倒看开了自己作为兽人的命运，反正她的人生只有三十年，她也没办法领导着这群蠢货去革什么命，起什么义，那还不如让自己活得尽量舒服点呢。

只是在最后一次被租赁出去的时候出了点问题，那家的男主人执意要跟怀孕才三个多月的喜代子交合，喜代子躲开监控摄像头，一脚踹在了男人的命根子上，男人恼羞成怒，拿起刀，削掉了她的半只耳朵。

结果胎儿流产，喜代子被提前收回，公司与男主人打了个官司，男主人败诉，赔偿了一大笔钱，还被公司拉进了黑名单。

流产对喜代子的伤害也很大，医生判定她今后很难受孕了，公司就在她的项圈底下加了个吊坠，把她卖给了皮埃尔。

半年后学会了法语，喜代子和皮埃尔在进行着越来越深入交流的同时，情感也越来越深厚。做爱不再是为了发泄欲望，接吻里也带上了绵绵的情意，本来以为自己已经无法孕育生命的喜代子，发现她又怀孕了。

她有了一个真正意义上与她血脉相连的儿子，光一。

她教他说日语，教他假名和汉字，这些都是她在那些租赁家庭中偷偷学的，还有公司里的一个老员工教她的。

皮埃尔也很聪明，光一继承了父母的优秀基因，不仅很早就懂事了，学习速度也飞快。

生在这样一个特殊的家庭，几岁的光一就明白，自己跟别的小朋友不一样，不能顶着脑袋上的猫耳朵，拖着背后的猫尾巴出去玩耍、上学，因为他的脖子上没有项圈，“坏人会把你抓走！”皮埃尔和喜代子都这样吓唬他。

可是小孩子哪有不喜欢出去玩的呢，于是聪明的小光一，发明了自己可以出去玩的方法。

小男孩变成了猫崽子，灰绒绒的一团，屁颠颠找街道上的小伙伴去了。

他成了这一带的明星猫。

孩子们甚至发明了跟他打招呼的专用语——

“Bonjour，Petit Chat！”

你好，小猫咪。

这是街区里一道独特的风景，一群小孩子中间混着一只猫，每天都玩到家长叫他们回家吃饭。

孩子们不知道光一的名字，就一直叫他“小猫咪”。

小猫咪不仅会跟孩子们一起玩，有时候还会跟他们一起上学。

从他们上小学开始就跟着，跟到了初中，又跟到了高中。

孩子们都上了大学之后，小猫咪也不见了。

这些孩子都推测，是小猫咪年纪已经太大了，也许已经死了也说不定。

可事实是，光一跟着读完了高中，他也不可能去参加大学的入学考试，就回到家自学去了。

皮埃尔自从喜代子去世后，就经常去墓地里看她，连守墓的人都认识他了，因为没有一个人会为兽人购买墓穴，更不用说长情专一了这么些年了。

他有时候会带着变成猫的光一，有时候自己去。清醒的时候也去，喝得醉醺醺的时候也去。

年轻的时候，喜代子去世以后，皮埃尔带着光一上街表演，一父一子，一人一猫，默契的配合，可爱的猫咪，基本上演出一次，他俩一周的生活费就全赚出来了。

光一长得跟喜代子十分像，继承了母亲的黑头发和父亲的浅棕色眼睛，皮埃尔每次喝醉了，都搂着儿子叫“亲爱的”，让光一烦不胜烦，只能把他哄睡了了事。

这个醉鬼既不暴力也不胡闹，就是会变得十分粘人爱撒娇，以至于光一严重怀疑，自家老爹的隐藏属性怕不也是只猫，所以才跟母亲日久生情，然后爱了一辈子。

光一20岁的时候，皮埃尔就已经快要60岁了，已经做不动街头表演，改为在一家酒吧当驻唱歌手，光一则在网上找各种各样不需要露脸的兼职，虽然收入和之前相比有所减少，可维持日常生活还是不成问题的。

平静的日子在光一26岁那年戛然而止，父亲从墓园回家的路上遭遇车祸，一番抢救之后还是离开了人世，警察拿着他的身份证找上门来，光一就谎称是一起合住的室友，前去认领尸体。

唯一的亲人也离开了他，从医院往家走的路上，光一满脑子乱糟糟的，拐入了一条有些僻静的小巷。

小巷里只有一群小混混在喝酒，冲突起来后，光一寡不敌众，还被他们发现了二代兽人的身份，有一个家伙拿着酒瓶子从身后袭击了他，让他就此不省人事。

从昏迷中醒来，光一就发现自己赤身裸体，全身都被绳子死死绑住，有什么东西堵着他的嘴让他无法发声，有些异样的感觉让他意识到，自己应该是被注射了什么抑制二代兽人超能力的药物。

四周漆黑一片，他似乎是被关进了一个大铁皮箱子里。

接下来的几天里，光一一直在等待着药效过去。

没有人给他提供食物和水，他也并不觉得饿或者渴，大概把他抓起来的人考虑到了运输途中的时间问题，在给他注射抑制药剂的同时，也注射了营养剂。

光一老早就试验过了，那些黑市上倒卖的各种抑制二代兽人超能力的药剂，对他的效果都十分有限，药效持续的时间都是普通二代兽人的三分之一到一半。

药效彻底过去的时候，他正在一架运输机上。

又颠簸了几个小时，周围终于安静了下来，只剩下轮子偶尔碾过地面发出的声响了。

光一心里明白，自己一直等待着的时机，来了。

变成猫以后，那些绳子就成了可笑的网兜般的东西落在了箱子底，光一把自己浑身上下都挠了一遍，后脚一蹬，就从箱子背面那个唯一的八厘米见方的透气口中跳了出去。

很幸运，他跳出去的角度监控摄像头拍不到，光一爬到货箱山的顶上，推倒箱子，制造出他从损坏的箱子里逃跑的假象，拆掉绳结弄断绳子和口球的皮带，一脚踢开已经变形的铁门，故意给监控留下了一个模糊不清的背影，然后又变成灰猫，从仓库的天窗逃出生天。

顺着公路走了一天一夜，沿途的那些假名和汉字告诉他，他已经被带到了日本。

第二天下起了雨，又累又饿还浑身湿透的光一实在走不动了，他爬上一棵树，想等雨停了再继续向城里走。这一路连个人影都没见到，他心里清楚自己决不能冒险去马路上拦车，被轧死的风险实在太高。他的打算是找到有人居住的地方，先混点吃的补充体力休息一下，然后再作打算。

没想到，这个都是高架桥的地方，居然会路过一个人。

还是个看上去就面善的人。

于是光一叫住了他，虽然忐忑自己应该没那么倒霉地遇上虐猫的变态，他还是跳进了那人的背包。

原因很简单，实在是太特么冷了。

事实证明这个头发一边长一边短、大眼睛三角嘴的男人是个温柔善良的家伙，不仅带着他去宠物医院检查了身体——虽然他知道这些医生肯定啥都检查不出来，还让他洗了个热水澡，给他取了名字并最终收养了他。

居然给我起名叫“扣酱”，这个称呼，让他想起了自己的妈妈。喜代子活着的时候，就是这么喊光一的。

他觉得，这一定是命运的巧合。

变成猫以后的光一不能吃盐，却又十分讨厌各种猫粮的味道，收养他的人居然也真的妥协了，给他的那一份就是不放盐的人类食物，还贴心地将碳水化合物都换成了蛋白质，让光一终于吃了顿饱饭。

啊，对了，这个收养了他的人，叫做堂本剛，又一个命运的巧合，喜代子当年的胡闹，没准就是为了让光一遇见现在的这个人。

这个好人。

晚饭以后，光一知道了剛的工作。

竟然是个私家侦探，似乎还是个挺有名的私家侦探，各种奖杯奖状摆满了整个柜子。

这个有名的私家侦探，竟然接到了寻找他这个二代兽人的委托。

了解到这一情况之后，光一整只猫都不好了。

不过他很快就看开了，只要剛不知道他收养的这只猫其实是个人，那他就一直身处在最安全的地方。

再聪明的人都不会想到，他掘地三尺也要找到的人，就在自己的眼皮子底下吧。

灯下黑。

所以光一确定了自己的第一要务——跟堂本剛打好关系，让他坚定不移地以为自己就是一只粘人又听话的灰猫，是个省心的宠物，如果堂本剛喜欢他，更加信任他，那他就会适当表现出想要出门的渴望，然后堂本剛就会带他出门，他就能够伺机溜之大吉了。

于是，睡觉的时候，光一做了个大胆的举动，主动钻进了剛的被窝里，没有被赶出去反而得到了抚摸，他就知道，自己已经取得了第一步的成功。

虽然他之前也禁不住柔软床铺的诱惑在上面睡了一会儿，可那跟床主人睡在上面的情况，还是不一样的。

光一用头拱着剛的手，在不遗余力地讨好他暂时的、名义上的主人。

 

接下来的一个星期，剛都是跟猫一起过的。

他这些天几乎都窝在家里找线索，从那个古怪的现场入手，尽可能地还原出二代兽人逃脱时的情形，然后根据这些来锁定他可能逃走的路线，再顺着路线去寻找。

要不然，那个机场附近全是大荒地，他一个人，除非会多重影分身之术，否则上哪儿找二代兽人去？还不知道那个家伙有什么样的奇怪能力。

剛不自觉地想起了监控中模糊的影子，即使虚的一塌糊涂，他依然能看出来，这二代兽人的身材极好。

不知道操起来是不是也跟想象的一样舒服……

这个想法一进入脑海，就把他自己吓了一跳，做贼心虚似的四下看看，安静的大房子里只有各种电器运转的微弱嗡嗡声，猫都没看他，正窝在沙发上睡觉。

剛觉得自己一定是有毛病，可这个想法就跟生了根一样地扎进了他的脑袋里，剛知道，二代兽人是那些作为代孕工具的初代兽人生下的后代，无论男女，基本上都具备生育能力。

我本来就是在上面的那个，对一个兽人产生性欲也很正常，我干什么要心虚？剛开始给自己强行洗脑，并且认真思考了一下，他找到这个二代兽人之后，存不存在先把他骗上床的可能性。

应该是可以的吧，别看这个二代兽人表面上已经成年了，可能他今年还不到一岁，听说他是在大街上晃荡的时候被小混混打晕卖掉的，那应该很好骗……

大侦探坐在椅子上想入非非，光一则在睡梦中感觉到了一阵恶寒，他打了个哆嗦，醒了。

翻着肚皮伸了个懒腰，肚子上就多了一只热乎乎的手。

剛看见猫睁开了眼睛，就来到客厅在沙发上坐下，做每天的例行公事——撸猫。

和猫一起住了一周，剛就觉得，养猫比之前他跟任何一个男朋友相处都有意思多了！

他工作的时候扣酱就会安安静静地一声不出，或者睡觉，或者窝在阳台上看风景，他工作完了就会叼着逗猫棒或者小绒球找他玩，要不就干脆走到剛面前躺下露出肚皮求摸摸，没有藏进过任何角落，没有打翻摔碎过一个杯子和瓷器，对他养在大鱼缸里的虎斑恐龙王的兴趣仅限蹲在鱼缸边看着鱼游来游去，会用猫砂不乱尿，连吃饭的时候都不会把碎渣拱的到处都是，每次吃完食盆都干干净净，扣酱会拿小舌头先“洗”一遍，省了剛不少洗碗的功夫。

要不是尾巴下面的小铃铛提醒着剛，他总会将扣酱误以为是一只又嗲又乖的小母猫。

连叫声都小小的，不像其他公猫那样的大嗓门。

他怎么能知道呢，光一之所以不叫，完全是因为懒想省电罢了。

光一不是真的猫，并不能听懂猫平时的叫声都是什么意思，不过他猜测，八成是因为语言障碍，有的猫才会不停地跟主人“喵喵喵”吧。这种事情在他这里根本不存在，那没事瞎叫唤什么。

虽然堂本剛对他挺好的，但是这人就这么一天天地待在家里不出门，他真的怕有一天露馅啊啊啊啊！

还好家里蹲的生活剛只维持了九天，在整理好证据之后，他就出门又去了一次现场，把光一自己留在了家里。

但走之前打开了家里的监控摄像头。这是剛的习惯，侦探总有那么一点被害妄想症，他为了安全起见，在自己家的客厅主卧次卧书房都安装了闭路监控，没想到这些摄像头派上了别的用场——

看猫。

看他家可爱的扣酱。

喜欢上一只他从来没有养过的宠物，原来只需要几天的时间。

剛甚至开始将灰猫当做自己的儿子了。

好像有点变态的说……

不管，反正我家扣酱就是世界上最萌最可爱的小猫咪！不接受任何反驳！

在外面到处跑之余，剛还能用手机看看猫聊以放松，可这却苦了光一，本以为剛出门之后他至少可以变回来偷偷喝点酒什么的，结果残酷的现实告诉他，你必须继续扮猫了。

光一很郁闷，光一想看电视打游戏看书上网，光一觉得每天当猫被关在家里好无聊都要发霉了！

可光一有什么办法呢，光一又不敢暴露自己就是剛要找的那个二代兽人，光一只能咬牙忍着，至多上厕所的时候翻翻那几本搁在马桶旁边不知道多久的破杂志，还要小心放回去的位置要和之前一模一样。

妈的，这日子，没~法~儿~过~了！

猫开始消沉的时候剛就注意到了，懒洋洋地打不起精神，逗猫棒也不玩了，球也不捡了，直到剛打开电视机想看看综艺的时候，没精打采的灰猫就突然精神了起来，窜到电视机前聚精会神地看。

哈？原来猫也喜欢看电视的么？

剛若有所思，不过再出门之前，他都会把电视机打开再走了。

虽然每天只能看一个台，光一还是激动得差点翻个跟头，甚至开始认真考虑，如果一两年后剛终于放弃了这个委托，他是不是可以告诉他自己的真实身份呢。

算了，到时候再说吧。反正，他现在开始有点喜欢堂本剛这个男人了。

 

光喵的生活悠闲自在，大侦探剛却陷入了焦头烂额之中。

他追踪了每一条二代兽人可能逃走的路线，每一条最终的结果都告诉他，他找错了方向。

距离接到委托已经过去将近一个月了，可他还是一点头绪都没有。

剛再一次联系到了委托人，带着一大堆痕迹科的专业设备去了现场，仔仔细细地又勘察了一遍，终于有了不一样的发现。

铁箱子内部都是乱七八糟的手印和脚印，还有不少灰色的动物毛发和几根黑色的人类头发，剛是在这个铁箱子后面唯一的透气口那里发现线索的，这个八厘米见方的透气口边缘，印着半枚模糊不清的小脚印，通过技术手段还原了一下，看起来像是狗或者猫的爪印……

等等，猫？

这念头窜入脑海的时候，剛正走在高架桥下面的人行道上，停下脚步一抬头，正好就是一个月前他邂逅光一的那棵树。

不会吧……

一个有些匪夷所思的推测逐渐形成，剛大胆假设，如果是这个前提的话，那一切就都解释得通了，包括那些莫名其妙突然坠落的货箱，包括铁箱子底部那些完全不符合力学原理断裂的绳子。

为了证实自己的想法，剛又去了一趟上次的商业街，买了一罐猫薄荷粉。

如果扣酱对猫薄荷有兴趣，那就能证明“它”不是“他”了……吧？

剛怀着复杂的心情回到了家，做饭的时候不断地偷瞄那个灰色毛茸茸的背影，猫正在聚精会神地看电视，电视里放的还是F1比赛的回放，讲解员解说版。

人一旦换了个角度看问题，之前所忽略的异样，就会全都浮现在眼前了。

只要剛泡澡，扣酱就一定会在浴室门外大喊大叫，第一次剛还被吓了一跳，以为猫受伤了还是怎么的，慌慌张张拉开浴室门，一道灰色的影子就从门缝里溜了进去，跳到了浴缸边缘，用爪子试水温。

剛重新泡回去，猫就也跟着泡了进去，还一脸享受的样子，看得剛眼珠子都快瞪出来了——说好的猫讨厌水呢？！

爱泡澡，喜欢看电视似乎还有自己中意的频道，不吃猫粮喜欢人类的食物，好像什么话都能听懂，从来不捣乱不抓家具，从来没把鱼缸里的恐龙鱼当猎物或者食物……这一切的一切，都不是一只猫的正常表现形态，亏得剛还一直以为他家的猫只是有些特殊罢了。

没成想那里是“有些”特殊，根本就是这猫很可能是个人啊！

拌了些猫薄荷粉进了扣酱的晚饭里，剛觉得自己这跟下药也没啥差别，抱着有些奇怪的罪恶感招呼猫吃饭，没等扣酱上桌他就先开吃了——心虚的。

光一啥都没察觉，事实上，经过这一个月的相处，他已经对剛放下了几乎全部的戒心，还对自己的欺骗产生了些许的愧疚，毕竟人家是在靠找到他来赚钱，自己却心安理得的享受着剛的照顾，任由他为这个委托愁得头发都掉了一大把。

他压根都没想到，剛居然会在他的晚饭里加猫薄荷。

唯一的弱点，就这么被无意中发现了——

光一尝不出来猫薄荷的味道，不过一旦吃上了，就会用近乎诡异的直觉将剩下的猫薄荷都翻出来，吃个精光。

普通的猫会上瘾似的磕到high，光一也会上瘾似的磕到high，就是有一个小小的问题。

猫薄荷对他来说跟春药没什么两样，并且还会重新变回兽人。

皮埃尔有一次突发奇想，买来了一罐猫薄荷让光一尝尝，当时只有十六岁的小少年蠢兮兮地舀了一大勺进嘴，然后老爹就自作自受，不仅要收拾被发情的猫猫搞得一团乱的家，还要负责灭火，帮着浑身软绵绵使不上劲的儿子撸出来，最后还把光一丢进了放满冷水的浴缸，折腾了一整夜才算消停下来。

清醒过来的光一听着自家老爹欲哭无泪的控诉，才知道自己前一天晚上都干了什么。恼羞成怒的少年，红着脸咬牙切齿地恨恨骂了一声，“活该！”

皮埃尔立即闭嘴装鹌鹑了。

从此以后，猫薄荷就被列入了光一禁止接触的食物名单。

吃完了晚饭，光一就觉得自己开始飘了，他很快就从柜子里翻出了那罐还剩了很多的猫薄荷，第一次闯祸，把罐子直接摔到了地砖上，猫薄荷撒了一地，光一在上面又是打滚又是舔，嘴里不停地发出“呜噜呜噜”的奇怪声音。

罐子里剩下的猫薄荷很快就进了光一的肚子，剛有些胆战心惊地看着完全放飞自我的光一，心里却也暗戳戳地窃喜，扣酱不是自己要找的二代兽人——

这个念头还没想完呢，就见灰猫化作一道残影，冲进了剛睡觉的主卧，把剛吓了一大跳，呆愣片刻后马上拔腿跟了进去。

卧室里的景象，让他吞了好大一口口水。

猫猫已经不见了，取而代之的，是床上一个赤身裸体线条极其匀称的男人，宽肩窄腰，没有一丝多余的赘肉，大腿上，手臂上，后背上，所见之处全是一条一条的肌肉，却并不壮硕，不是那种让剛看着就倒胃口的筋肉猛男。

灰色的猫耳和猫尾已经昭示了男人的身份，跟大多数人的想象不同，男人是一头黑发而不是跟毛色一样的灰发，他有一双狭长的丹凤眼，浅褐色的瞳仁，挺翘的鼻子和薄薄的嘴唇，是个十分帅气的兽人。

他不是法国来的么？怎么看起来更像是亚裔？

剛有些疑惑，可他也知道，现在不是想这些东西的时机，因为床上的男人已经相当难受了。

男人全身泛着粉红色，喘息着用脸去蹭剛睡觉的那一侧，屁股却撅得老高，尾巴大幅度甩来甩去，不停地拍打在后背上，后穴已经湿润润亮晶晶的一片了，连尾巴根的毛都被浸染得打起了缕，剛甚至能看到他胯下的性器挺立着，男人哼哼唧唧地用手去撸动，试着解放，却什么都撸不出来，更加难受后，屁股也撅得更高了。

看着像一只发情的小母猫。

光一的猫耳烦躁的动来动去一侧头看见了站在门口瞠目结舌的剛，就马上朝着剛的方向扑了过去。他要难受死了，从内向外燃烧的欲火快要把他给吞噬了个干净，他现在什么理智都不剩，却能通过那人身上荷尔蒙的味道判断出这是个男人。

男人好啊，男人能够用那根大肉棒狠狠捅进他的后穴里，缓解他的痒，熄灭他的火。

光一从来没有谈过恋爱，可本能驱使他，在扑到对方怀里的时候，主动地去够那双软软的唇。

还不停地用扭腰磨蹭着剛的下体。

剛已经完全傻掉了。

最后还是本能唤醒了理智，再傻的人也能看出来了，这个突然出现在房间里的男人，就是之前的那只灰猫，他的猜测也得到了证实，灰猫就是跑掉了的二代兽人，阴差阳错之下被剛捡回了家，要不是一罐猫薄荷让他现了原形，剛就要遭遇职业生涯的第一次失败了。

不过那些先都放一边，美人在怀，而且美人还在不停地主动勾引，剛表示，这样还不快把美人吃掉的话，除非他不举。

不上不是男人。

抱起跟吃了春药一样迷乱的猫耳兽人，剛将他重新扔到了床上，三两下脱光自己就扑了上去。

这个兽人明显还是个未经人事的雏儿，剛把手指插入他的后穴时，惹得他惊叫连连不住地躲，可被情欲控制住的人能有什么力气呢，大侦探很轻松地就钳制住了他的腰，耐心地扩张，还一边吻着他的唇转移注意力，这小家伙学得飞快，很快就化被动为主动，嘴唇分开的“啵”一声后，还伸着粉嫩的小舌头轻轻喘息，撩人得不行。

“别怕，小宝贝，下面那张小嘴，我也很快就满足你……”剛的声音极尽蛊惑，感觉到扩张得差不多了，就不再犹豫，将自己已经又硬又涨的下体插入到了那个不断排出晶莹液体的小穴中。

“呜……”猫猫撅着屁股扭了扭腰，发出一声满足的呻吟，还让他渴望的大肉棒往深处进了进。

剛的手指绕到前端，一边抽插着，一边帮着一直射不出来的猫猫发泄，低吼伴随着浪叫，两人同时射了出来。

可不仅剛觉得好像还不够，兽人的发情症状也显然没有消退，新一轮的交合，马上就再次开始了……

 

腰也酸，屁股也疼，浑身像散了架一样，连耳朵都没能逃脱，好像谁曾经对他的耳朵又啃又咬，留下了一大堆牙印……

光一艰难睁眼，就被一张离他不到二十厘米的脸吓了一跳。

脸的主人开了口，是光一熟悉的剛的声音，正说着蹩脚的法语，“Bon……jour，Petit……Chat？”

“诶？”过去的记忆被唤醒，现在的状况涌入光一的脑海，乱七八糟的思绪让他的大脑有些短路，下意识地反问了一句。

“是我法语说得太烂了么？”剛看着那人一脸懵懵的样子，有些懊恼地嘟囔了一句，这句话光一倒是听清楚了。

就是这么一会儿，光一已经捋清了自己的思路，应该是他终于被发现了秘密，罪魁祸首肯定是猫薄荷，他跟被下了媚药一样求欢，而剛则顺水推舟，既帮他缓解了发情症状，也爽了自己。

现在就是，他们稀里糊涂地滚了一次床单，且剛以为，他是个实际年龄只有两三岁的二代兽人，还是从法国来的，就学了这么一句法语，还说的超级难听。

看对方这个表现，光一就知道剛没有立即就把他交出去的打算，心下稍安，就听见剛又把刚才的话说了一遍。

“Bonjour，Petit Chat！”

这回不再磕磕巴巴，可是发音更奇怪了。

光一瞬间破功，“你这个发音，法语哈哈哈哈……”

“我这个发音怎么了？！我十分钟以前现学的能说成这样已经不错了……诶等会儿，你说的是日语？”剛炸毛了，机关枪一样地喷了一大堆话出来，才后知后觉对方说的是他的母语。

“我妈妈是日本人啊，我是法日混血。”光一耸了耸肩，脸上的表情告诉剛，他能听懂日语还会说日语是很正常的事。

“你叫什么名字？”剛决定不再纠结法语日语的问题，转而开始了解对方。

“堂本光一。”

“骗人的吧！”

“名字是老妈给取的，姓也是她取的，她说日本人就要有名有姓，‘堂本’这个姓氏很少见，你就姓这个吧。”

“……好吧，那你的法国名字是什么？还是你只有日本名字？”

“安东尼·杜邦，你还是叫我光一吧，日语说‘安东尼’怪怪的。”

“嗯，光一，你今年几岁？”与对方逻辑清晰的对话然剛有些惊讶，不过也许只是父母教得好。

“26。”

“……是真实年龄，不是折合成人类年龄换算过来的。”

“26，不信你带我去测骨龄。”

“可兽医说你还不到三岁啊！”

“我又不是真的猫，再说她也没错，人类年龄26岁折算到猫身上，确实是不到三岁。”

剛没词儿了，不是说兽人智商都不高的吗！这个跟他同姓叫光一的二代兽人怎么画风这么不对！

“你父亲和母亲，哪个是人类？”

“我爸啊。不过我老妈跟别的兽人确实不太一样，日语就是她教我的，还有假名和汉字什么的，她智商大概140吧，可能网上测试的也不是很准，大概是这个分数……”光一认认真真地回忆。

“你把底儿全都交给我真的没问题吗？你应该知道，我可是收了大笔委托金要把你给逮回去交给我的委托人的。”

“你不会的。”光一根本没被吓住，反而狡黠一笑，语气十分笃定，“要不然你都不会给我机会在你卧室的床上醒过来。”

……谁特么再跟我说兽人都是单纯的傻瓜，我一定给他个大耳刮子！现在面前就有一个满肚子坏水的机灵鬼！他那个兽人母亲智商居然有140？！这尼玛根本不科学好吗！

剛在心里咆哮，却也不得不承认光一猜对了，他确实没打算把他交出去，在这只猫搂他搂得死紧和他疯狂做爱的时候，剛就已经沦陷了，从来没有任何一个人，与他在床上的契合度如此之高，那种销魂到了极点的舒爽，甚至让剛产生了这辈子都不放过他的想法。

“哼，那你给我出个主意吧，我怎么做到两全其美？”剛一挑眉毛，抛了个难题出来。

“这是你的委托，又不是我的，”光一满不在乎地打了个哈欠，“实在不行你就把我交出去吧，不用有心里负担的。”

说完他就一副很困的样子，将被子拉过头顶，睡着了。

剛一点辙都没有，只得嘟囔着“这可是你自己说的。”走出了卧室。

还很贴心地关上了门。

门关上以后，本应该睡着的人睁开了眼睛，长出一口气，终于放松了下来。他都要紧张死了，那些淡定和从容完全都睡装出来的，他不知道剛到底怎么打算的，就算把他交出去也是天经地义。

好在对方似乎真的没有把他马上交出去的打算，光一嘴上说着被交出去也无所谓，实际上，如果剛真的打算这么做，他就只有打晕这个人跑路然后亡命天涯了。

杀人灭口是不可能的，毕竟剛曾经对他那么好，他也不是个冷血的禽兽。

身为兽人的基因还在某些他察觉不到的地方起着作用，比如那一场酣畅淋漓的性事之后，光一从心里对剛产生了小小的依赖，所以他就更纠结了，到底是留下，还是悄悄的逃走，剛到底会不会把他交出去，如果真的要把他交出去，那他该怎么办？

想着想着，一阵困意就涌了上来，刚刚还装睡的人，这回是真的睡着了。

 

把门关上以后，剛无声地长叹了一口气。

其实昨天在做爱的时候他就已经想好了，无论如何，他是绝对不会把这个二代兽人交上去的。

今天在得知了对方的名字，进行了短暂的交流后，这个想法就更加坚定了。

如果光一是个心智只有几岁的孩子那还好说，他可以骗自己说反正就是个智商没比猫高多少的二代兽人，把他交出去跟交一只猫出去也没什么大区别，虽然这样自欺欺人也很卑鄙，但至少他有了一个说服自己的理由，二代兽人最多活十五年，就算他十分清楚委托人的公司就是做兽人实验的半非法机构，那这么短暂的一生，受点苦就受点苦吧……

可光一显然跟一般意义上的二代兽人不一样，除了猫耳猫尾会变猫之外，他就是个普普通通的26岁年轻人，有爱他的父亲母亲，有着许许多多过去人生的美好回忆，会说法语也会说日语，还有一个聪敏的头脑。

剛无法说服自己将这样一个活生生的人当做货物和商品一样地交还给自己的委托人，任由他们拿着光一去做各种各样的实验。他做不到。

尤其是经过了昨天那样的一个夜晚，剛很清楚自己已经对光一产生了不一样的情感，爱上不爱上先不说，至少他是喜欢他的，跟喜欢之前的那只小灰猫不一样，是另外的那种喜欢。

洗澡的时候在琢磨，穿着浴袍坐在客厅里琢磨，一直琢磨到太阳落山，终于想好了前前后后要怎么摆布，也到了该做晚饭的时候了。

剛把光一叫了起来。

“你要不要先洗个澡再吃晚饭？”剛看着一脸迷糊的人，突然想起了刚到家里第一天的灰猫，被自己从睡梦中戳起来的时候，也是这样的一副表情。

真可爱啊。

脸上不禁浮现出了十分可疑的笑容，光一渐渐清醒了过来，现在才感觉到屁股那里十分异样的感觉，他的脸一下子就红了，“嗯，嗯……”地胡乱应着，掀开被子就想下床，腿一软差点跌倒在地板上，还是剛眼疾手快地把他接住，直接打横抱起来送进了已经放好了热水的浴室。

“你自己洗吧，新的浴袍和浴巾在柜子里，我还有几套没穿过的家居服和内衣裤，我看咱俩身高差不多你就先凑合一下吧，我去做饭了。”剛说了一大堆后，就关上了浴室的门，把已经变得愣愣的光一留在了浴缸里。

也不知道是热气蒸的还是被一路抱过来害羞的，猫猫的耳朵向后背着，脸颊泛着粉红，忍不住傻笑了起来。

兽人很敏感，猫猫的直觉也很准，剛应该不会把他交出去了，因为这个人像他一样，真的喜欢上了对方。

窃喜不已的笑声伴随着“哗啦啦”的水声，回荡在墙壁之间。

等他洗完了澡，剛也做好了晚饭，光一稍微有些别扭地穿着一身运动服从浴室里走了出来，剛稍作思索就明白了缘由——一定是因为裤子上没有专门为兽人设计的洞，尾巴被束缚着很不舒服吧。

剛摇了摇头，拎着剪子示意光一站起来，他有些不明所以但还是十分配合，站起来后，剛在他裤子屁股的位置就剪了一剪子，尾巴可以自由活动了，光一脸上的表情自在了许多，却又有些歉意，毕竟让剛报废了一条裤子。

裤子的主人倒是无所谓，反正也不贵，坏了就坏了呗。倒是从破洞的缝隙看见的风景让剛稍微加重了呼吸，光一居然没穿内裤？！

呃……应该是跟裤子一个问题。

将满脑子乱七八糟的想法先封存起来，剛把晚饭都端上了桌子，光一都快感动哭了——时隔多日，终于能吃上一顿正常的饭菜了！

他实在是烦透每天一点盐都没有的食物了，不过他毫无办法，猫不能吃盐这是铁律，不管他多讨厌，每次变猫以后盐吃多了他都会咳嗽好长时间，猫粮那种味道怪怪的东西绝对不碰，权衡之下，光一就只能妥协在不放盐的人类食物里了。

剛晚上做的是生姜烧肉，还给自己倒了一小杯啤酒，开吃没多久就见光一直勾勾地盯着自己的酒杯看，剛就也给他倒了一杯。

光一喝啤酒的样子，好像个大叔哦。

“那个……堂本……剛，先生，谢谢您这段时间对我的照顾了……”喝了一口啤酒之后，酒壮了那啥人的胆，光一有些尴尬地率先开口，说完才后知后觉，气氛更尴尬了。

这都什么跟什么啊……光一都在唾弃自己，刚上了床，然后就用这么生疏的语气说着那些冠冕堂皇的话，再加上他们类似猎人和猎物的关系，简直是一团乱麻。

“叫我剛。”

“啊？”光一被对方跳跃性超大的思维搞得有些反应不过来。

“我是说，不要叫我什么堂本桑，也别叫什么剛先生，就叫我剛。”

“可，可是……”

“是是是我知道我比你大，但你还是要叫我剛。”天知道剛用了多大的自制力让自己板着一张脸，光一这家伙居然是个天然！傻瓜犯傻看起来很蠢，可聪明人一犯起傻来，剛就觉得分外可爱，尤其是有一张帅脸的猫耳男生。

光一的每一个点都太对剛的胃口了，剛觉得自己昨天毫不犹豫地就把人办了真是做了个英明无比的决定，对方的别扭和小心思他都看在眼里，小嫩雏堂本光一在剛面前简直是太好懂了，他一眼就能看出来，这只猫猫一点都不讨厌他，甚至还有点喜欢他。

那绝对不能让你跑了，不，这辈子你都别想跑了。

暗搓搓地下了决心，剛继续用话逗弄光一。

“因为，恋人之间称呼地那么客气，我觉得好别扭啊，还是说，你们法国有和日本不一样的风俗，不叫‘亲爱的’而是叫某某先生？”

“什么恋人……不是，嗯，好的，剛……不对！法国也不是这样，我，我到底在说什么……恋人，剛……”光一果然语无伦次了，越解释越乱，最后他只能满脸通红，可怜兮兮地看着剛，连饭都忘了吃。

“我们不是恋人吗？昨天才刚刚上了床啊！”光一的反应极大地取悦了剛，他乘胜追击，继续逗猫。

“昨天，昨天才第一次……”

“你不喜欢？”

“不，不是……”脸更红了。

“你讨厌我？”

“当然没有！”语气前所未有的坚定。

“那你看，你既没有不喜欢跟我上床，也没有讨厌我，我昨天跟你上了床之后喜欢上了你，想追你，你同不同意，光一？”

“我，我……”光一眼神乱飘耳朵不停地抖动着，剛的追问让他连骗自己的时间都没有，他喜欢剛，大概从他主动用叫声吸引剛的注意力的时候就已经喜欢上了，只是他还没察觉。身体上的感觉不会说谎，他想跟这个男人在一起，哪怕仅仅是一起做爱的一辈子，他都想跟剛一起度过。

兽人的社会地位远远低于人类，光一也从来没想过要搞什么平权，喜代子随遇而安的性格和教育深深影响着光一，如果时代需要一个变革者，那绝对不是光一这个前所未有的二代兽人。

因为他接受了自己作为二代兽人的身份，接受了身为兽人的命运，他在社会给兽人划出的框框里尽可能地让自己舒服，却从未想着去打破这些藩篱，用喜代子的话来说，“那样太累，而且毫无用处，须知革命会改变社会形态，但也会伴随着巨大的流血牺牲，英国的光荣革命只是个例，最重要的是，如果我们去引发变革，那么最终享受到变革带来的好处的，一定不是我们。”

从前的光一深刻认同着母亲的话，直到他的人生突逢巨变，他才开始觉醒，才开始了解，这个社会，究竟对兽人有多么的不友好。

可那一点点想要反抗的火苗刚刚燃起，他就遇到了剛，在剛的照顾和关心中，那点星星之火，很快就没出息地熄灭了。

剛不打算把他交出去，那他就像在法国一样地生活在剛这里，平时不出门，做些网络兼职赚钱，想出去了就变成猫，打打游戏看看电视，帮忙料理料理家务，剛回家之后就陪着他。

他也知道自己这样挺没出息的，可是，母亲和父亲的一辈子，不也挺幸福的么。

所以在剛主动提出喜欢他的时候，光一是满心欢喜的，可生性害羞又让他说不出“我也喜欢你”这样直白的话，最后，千言万语只能化为一个动作，猫耳帅哥猛地点头，剛从来不知道，人的脸居然可以红成这个样子。

“可是啊光一，我想了一下，还是得把你交出去。”

“什……为什么？”光一觉得自己这一晚上跟坐了过山车似的，一会儿冲上云霄，一会儿跌入谷底，剛的下一句话，又让他的大脑当机了。

“哈哈哈你个傻猫……我说你就信啊！”剛终于破功了，被逗得捶桌大笑，看见对面一脸不知所措的光一，才好不容易收住了笑，“我是想找你商量的，你看看这个计划行不行。先把饭吃了，然后我再跟你细说。”

“……哦。”

 

剛不想让自己100%的破案率有任何瑕疵。

光一不可能一直东躲西藏地过日子。

剛不可能舍得让光一接受这个公司乱七八糟的实验，最终在被折腾死后，还要在解剖台上被开膛破肚。

作为兽人，光一太特殊了，这也许可以成为一个契机，能彻底改变兽人的命运，和这个社会的现状。

基于以上这几点，剛将自己想好的那个计划告诉了光一，并且询问他的意见。

先不说这个计划本身有多么令人惊讶，单是剛尊重光一的意见这一点，就让他都有些感动了。不是光一犯贱，而是这个社会对兽人的认识就是如此，他们从来没有被当做一个有血有肉有情感的人来看待过，至少绝大多数人是这样的，兽人被培育出来的目的就是作工具，即使这个工具跟人类一样有喜怒哀惧，会思考，会说话。

可剛没有。

他尊重光一，爱护光一，也十分喜欢光一，那种喜欢不是对于宠物的喜欢，而是把光一真的当做是跟自己平等的伴侣，当做他年下的恋人，甚至是当作弟弟在照顾，他作为一个人类，在帮着身为兽人的光一争取他们这个族群的利益，他想要改变这个现状。

如果说光一是这个时代的顺应者，那剛就是个十足的反叛者。

出生于警察世家，按照他的素质，可以成为最优秀的警察，却偏偏跑去当侦探，在高中的时候就崭露头角，让想揪他去当警察的父亲都毫无办法。

执意从关西跑去关东发展，抛弃自己高中时代积攒下的名声，一切重新开始。

拒绝租赁兽人当做生育工具，甚至因为这件事跟自己的好几个男朋友分了手，因为他们都不理解，为什么剛要对一件工具投入那些多余的情感。

可是他们在剛看来，才非常奇怪，人为什么能对另外一种除了耳朵和尾巴与自己不一样，其他地方都没有任何区别的另一种人，抱有这样居高临下的傲慢，和如此深刻的鄙夷呢？

要么就干脆不要让兽人拥有智慧，要么就尊重他们同作为“人”的权利。

虽然心中抱有这样长久的愤懑，但剛没有能力改变这样的社会现实，直到他结识了光一，这个26岁、超能力是变猫的二代兽人。

剛觉得，变革，可以开始了。

 

待到所有的事情都敲定下来，已经是深夜时分。

剛想征求一下光一的意见，要不要睡客卧，虽然剛表明了自己的心意而光一看样子也不讨厌他，甚至还有些喜欢，可他觉得还是问一问比较好，毕竟严格来说，他们两个昨天才刚刚认识，恋人同居也讲究个循序渐进呢。

可剛才说了句“该睡了……”光一就跑进了卧室，速度之快，让剛愣了好一会儿。回过神来追进自己的卧室，就见床脚边散落着一小堆衣服，而被子里鼓起了一个小包。掀开被子，剛就看见一只灰猫团成一个团地缩在枕头附近，闭着眼睛呼吸均匀，可不断抖动的耳朵却出卖了他正在装睡的事实。

“喂……”剛十分无奈地在灰猫身上戳来戳去，“牙刷和牙杯都给你准备好了，刷了牙再上床啊真是的……”

猫耳朵一动，下一瞬间，啥也没穿的青年就从床上坐了起来，红着脸问剛，“剛……你，你不会把我赶下床吧……”怕被拒绝光一还特意变成猫来着……不过听剛的这个语气，是本来就打算让他睡主卧的？

“你不介意？”倒是剛挑了挑眉，他有些意外光一的主动，还在纳闷为什么这个初次恋爱的家伙会这样大胆。

“为什么要介意？恋人不就是应该……睡在一起么？还是你说喜欢我是假的？”光一突然抬起头，有些委屈地看着剛。

“……”剛也不知道，到底是什么人给他灌输的爱情价值观，可他看着床上委屈巴巴的猫猫就觉得更喜欢了，于是伸出手揉了揉对方的脑袋和猫耳朵，“没有，我对你的喜欢是真的，比珍珠还真！你想睡在一起我当然欢迎！快去刷牙吧，然后我们一起睡觉。”

“嗯！”得到了承诺的光一眼睛瞬间就亮了，他点了点头，就起身去了浴室。光着身子的。

看着连尾巴都雀跃起来的光一，剛摇头失笑，刚才商量计划的时候他像个成熟稳重又足够聪明的大人，可感情经历一片空白，又让光一在这方面表现得跟小孩子一样，剛怎么哄怎么信，也不知道是他对所有恋人都毫无戒心，还是只跟他堂本剛这样。

两个人躺在床上，光一就十分自觉地蹭进了剛的怀里，某个不可描述的器官擦着剛的大腿根，剛吞了口口水，十分认真地发问，“扣酱，你真的不考虑穿个内裤什么的？我还有新的，可以帮你剪个洞的。”

剛都没注意自己没改口，还像之前叫猫一样地叫他怀里的兽人。

“唔……裸睡舒服……在家一直裸睡……”光一困了，闭着眼睛用头蹭了蹭剛的颈窝。

“说起来，你的父母呢，光一？”剛完全不知道咋回答，只好换了个话题。

“我11岁妈妈就死了，爸爸一个多月前出了车祸也去世了，我去医院认领遗体，回家的路上被抓走运到日本……”

“……节哀。”除了这两个字，剛也说不出别的话。

“嗯……剛，像妈妈……”光一都快睡着了，声音都含含糊糊地。

“啊？”为啥？

“妈妈，一直叫我‘扣酱’……”光一闭着眼睛打了个大哈欠，然后彻底睡熟了。

剛则抱着光一，好一会都没睡着。原来，信任的建立，是这样的阴差阳错，又简单得让人万分意外。

看来缘分天注定这句话，并不仅仅是一个美好的愿望。

 

第二天剛出门给光一买了几套衣服，第三天他开着自己的车给委托人打了个电话，就说那个二代兽人已经找到了，将见面的地点约在了他几个月都不去一次的办公室里。

负责人提前半个小时就到了，坐立不安地等在办公室里，昨天他刚被实验室的老大臭骂一顿，责备他弄丢了重要的实验体，因为能够找到的二代兽人有限，实验已经停摆半多个月了，每天都在亏损。

所以剛通知他有了消息，这家伙恨不能立刻飞到约定地点去。

漫长的三十分钟过去了，堂本剛姗姗来迟，对方那标志性的不对称发型出现在负责人视线中的时候，他才反应过来自己一直在心里绕来绕去的微妙违和感是什么——约在这个写字楼里，他要怎么不惊动任何人地把那个二代兽人带来？

这人都没注意，剛不是自己来的，他后面还跟了一个。

剛和光一在沙发上坐下了，负责人脑子里的百转千回自不必去管，先开口的是作为被委托的一方。

“这是你们想找的二代兽人。”剛指着光一，言简意赅。

“等会等会，先别忙着把他打晕带走什么的，实际上，我们有一桩生意想跟你们谈谈。”剛马上制止了那些负责人带来的手下，这些人已经拉好架子准备往上扑了。

“初次见面，我还是介绍一下吧，我叫安东尼·杜邦，日本名字是堂本光一，二代兽人，法日混血，今年26岁。我母亲是伊甸园公司廉价出售的猫耳兽人。”光一脸上没什么表情，穿着合身的休闲装，说着一本正经的话，要不是他的耳朵和尾巴，在场的所有人都有些恍惚，自己面对的是一个来谈生意的大老板。

“你说你已经26岁了？”负责人也不是傻子，一下子就抓住了重点。

“对，如果你不信，咱们可以去医院里测骨龄，仪器是不会骗人的。”光一点了点头。

“那你们说的生意……”负责人问这话的时候是看着光一的，并不是不尊重剛，他迫不及待地想要知道，这个二代兽人，到底是不是真的如他表现的一样特殊。

“是这样，你们抓我的目的无非就是想要进行相关研究，好跟伊甸园公司抗衡，打破他们的技术垄断，或者将你们的研究成果卖给伊甸园公司换一大笔钱，我说的对么？”

“我们觉得二代兽人还有很多待开发的地方，但是伊甸园公司显然不这么想，”负责人冷笑一声，“还把我们老大从公司里赶了出来。”

“所以咯，我们合作，我帮着你们完成实验，你们承诺，给我自由。”

“就算我们放过你，你二代兽人本身这个身份就是非法的存在啊，你怎么确定我们不会强行将你绑到解剖台上呢？”

“因为东京都警视厅上上下下都有跟我关系好的条子，我们来这里之前，已经跟他们打好招呼了，如果你们做出任何对我们不利的举动，监狱单人牢房欢迎你们哦~”剛笑眯眯地开了口。

“哦？没想到，我倒是引狼入室了。”负责人似笑非笑地看着剛，语气十分不善。

“哪里哪里，我只不过是想要改变一下这个畸形的社会现状，你们刚好给我提供了一个机会而已。”剛好像听不出来对方的讽刺一样。

“我们有什么好处？你要知道，商人可是无利不起早的。”

“有了光一的配合，你们可以成为第二个伊甸园公司，这可是天大的好处，我不信你想不到。对了，在配合你们实验期间，我们不收取任何费用。”

“那对你们有什么好处？”

“我们有机会推翻伊甸园公司参与制定的那些霸王条款，即使不能改变初代兽人的现状，也能让二代兽人不再是出生就成为被销毁的存在。对我们来说，也是天大的好处。”

“所以，我们现在可以谈谈条件了吗？”光一的话音刚落，剛就接上了茬，配合得相当默契。

负责人沉吟一会儿，点了点头，“不过，我同意了也没用，还得我的上司亲自拍板才算数。”

“那是自然。”

协商条件其实没用多长时间。

光一会配合他们的实验，但不可对他的身体健康造成任何影响，实验的所有记录和报告都要备份发给警视厅，留作备案。相应地，在剛这边推动反抗伊甸园公司计划的时候，负责人所在的组织要在合适的时候提供帮助，这个帮助也不会超出他们的职权范围。

负责人拨通了他顶头上司的电话，敲定了最后的细节之后，双方签了个协议，握手言和，光一继续住在剛的家里，公司可以先给光一提供一个假身份和一个仿造的初代兽人的项圈，以便在上街的时候应付检查。

“我还是很好奇，剛先生，做这件事情，对您自己有什么好处呢？”负责人忍不住在最后提了个自己的疑问。

“我觉得这个世界有些奇怪，想让它重新变得正常起来。”

“就这么简单？”

“就这么简单。”

“但是你们的计划恐怕已经策划了很长时间了吧。”

“策划了几年了吧，不过一直没想好要如何实现它。直到你们给了我一个机会，让我找到了光一。”

“原来如此，那就祝我们合作愉快了。”

“合作愉快。”

剛也不管对方是不是把自己的话当做了胡扯，不过既然结果是好的，那些乱七八糟的，就不用去管了吧。

你说共产主义革命是怎么产生的？那成因太复杂了，三两句话说不清楚，但有一点可以肯定，当年革命的那些年轻人，十个里有九个半，都是把革命当春游的，它时髦又好玩，根本不是因为主义真。

就像当初被这个计划吸引的剛一样。

 

当初委托剛去找光一的这个公司，名字也很有意思，叫做“盗火者”。盗火者公司的研究，因为有光一的加入，进展飞速，他们的老板在听取了剛和他们的组织者的意见后，果然另辟蹊径，研究出了一整套对抗伊甸园公司的方案。

他们没有培育出任何一名比伊甸园公司出产的更加优秀的兽人，而是通过媒体与网络，揭开了伊甸园公司的“惊天阴谋”。

包括将兽人的寿命限制在30岁，包括不允许他们拥有过高的智商，包括诞生即非法的二代兽人。

盗火者公司将一条一条的事实都放出去，有另外一个组织帮着他们推波助澜。这个平权组织其实已经存在了几十年，网罗了社会各界的精英，他们都是伊甸园公司的反对者，认为兽人也是人，他们应该享有与人类同等的权利。这些人等待着的就是现在这个机会，如果不是剛和光一本人的强烈反对，他们都会被组织当做是精神领袖被推到台前。

因为剛跟司法组织密切的关系，平权组织和盗火者公司才不敢轻举妄动。

一年以后，一切尘埃落定。

平权组织和盗火者公司联手将伊甸园公司告上法庭，伊甸园公司最终败诉，上诉被驳回，公司接受司法制裁，被以盗火者为首的几家公司平分，最终只剩下了在日本的总部，世界各地的分公司都被拍卖了。

兽人不再是代孕生产从事危险工作的工具，得益于光一提供的基因配合盗火者公司的实验，科研人员破解了兽人只有30年寿命的秘密，并彻底解开了这一枷锁。

其实在兽人存在于这个世上的这几百年间，人类的基因早就被悄悄地改变了，不论伊甸园的药物有多么的强效，兽人的基因还是或多或少的融入到了人类的DNA中，世界上已经不存在纯粹的人类了。

既然如此，既然人类还是无法跳出低生育率的怪圈，何不将兽人也接纳进人类的社会？不去管耳朵和尾巴，他们同样有情感，有思想，有喜怒哀惧，他们就是另一种人类，是谁规定的，地球上只能存在唯一的智慧种族？

这个平权法案的推动，跟伊甸园公司成立之初推动的兽人代孕法案一样顺利。归根结底，他们跟人类太像，也从来没造成过什么社会危害，而且法案说得很明确，这一代寿命只有30年的初代兽人和那些最多只能活15年的二代兽人并不算做是普通公民，他们是这个法案的过渡产物，虽然已经摆脱了奴隶和黑户的身份，但初代兽人想要诞生下基因天然存在缺陷的二代兽人，还是会受到限制。

只有那些现在还生活在自愿代孕的初代兽人肚子里的新一代兽人出生以后，这些长着小动物耳朵和尾巴，寿命和普通人类一样的孩子进入各自的领养家庭，他们才算是拥有了公民身份，享受和人类一样的待遇。

但这一切，都跟光一没什么关系。

因为他26岁，正值壮年，还有一个合法丈夫名叫堂本剛。

 

法案推出以后，光一就开始万事不理。

不仅仅因为盗火者公司的合作实验已经结束了，最重要的原因是，他怀孕了。

光一变得每天都懒洋洋的，能吃还贪睡，身子却没怎么长胖，肚子也在按照正常的规律一天天变大。

那些食物，都吃哪去了？

剛百思不得其解，但还是精心地照料着自家猫猫。

只是有一点让身为丈夫的剛十分头疼，光一自怀孕以后，性欲不减反增，头三个月在危险期他们都不敢轻举妄动，进入第四个月，猫猫就开始了三天两头的求欢。

“你忍一忍吧，扣酱……”剛试着说服对方。

“可是我忍了三天了……”光一就会睁大了眼睛装可怜，还脱下裤子给剛展示，他已经很湿了。

“……”剛看着顺势将自己脱光，大着肚子撅着屁股跪趴在床上的某猫，感觉自己额头上的青筋都跳了起来。

“つよ，求你了……进来嘛~”全身已经染上了情欲的粉红，光一哼唧唧地不停发出邀请，剛吞了口口水，说实话，怀着宝宝的光一，确实比平时对他的吸引力更大了。

“他妈的……”暗骂了一声，剛脱了裤子爬到床上，小心护着光一的肚子，将猫猫干了个爽。

睡到半夜，剛迷迷糊糊地感觉到，好像有猫在他的胸口踩奶……

“嘶……”乳头被一条粗糙的小舌头舔过，然后米粒般的小牙齿就叼上了那里，轻微的刺痛让剛倒吸了一口冷气，瞬间清醒。

打开台灯掀开被子，就见始作俑者正一边用肉垫继续踩奶，一边闭着眼睛继续吸他的乳首。

“你什么毛病……”掐着猫嘴把自己的乳头抢救出来，剛捏着光一的后颈皮控制着力道把他按在枕头上，咬牙质问。

“呜……”灰猫耳朵向后背着缩了缩脖子，眼睛闭得死死的。

你这是吃准了我不敢把你咋地是吧！

剛有些气急败坏地松了手，拉灯翻身，把后背对着灰猫，生气了。

“喵——”黑暗中响起了讨好的猫叫。

剛不理他。

“剛……”身边的床铺一沉，大着肚子的灰猫变回了兽人，用手指头去戳对方的后背。

还是没反应。

“つよ，つよ！我，我腿抽筋了，好疼，够不到……”带着哭腔的声音不似作伪，剛终于转过了身，再一次打开灯，就看见光一满眼泪花地躺在床上，怎么也够不到自己的小腿，无助又可怜的样子，让他什么气都消了。

“作吧，作吧，腿抽筋了吧！”剛一边数落，一边给光一揉小腿，猫猫则耷拉着耳朵，一声不敢吭。

重新关灯打算睡觉的剛，怀里又多了个人。

“剛，抱抱……”猫耳朵蹭着剛的颈窝和下巴，挠痒痒似的。

“老老实实的听见没有？再起幺蛾子你就客卧自己睡去吧！”剛嘴上恶狠狠地威胁，却还是动作轻柔地将光一搂在了怀里。

“嗯……不乱动，不去客卧睡……”光一嘟嘟囔囔，打了个大哈欠，“晚安つよ……”

“晚安扣酱！”剛亲了亲光一的额头，也闭上了眼睛。

 

阵痛开始后，光一却死活不愿意去医院，救护车都上门了，剛都准备联合医护人员打镇静强行把他带上车了，光一的动作却比所有人都快，以让人心惊肉跳的灵活闪进剛的卧室，并且把门反锁。

剛都要急疯了，又怕光一出现什么危险，又怕动静太大刺激到他，找了半天终于找到钥匙开了锁，卧室床上的情景却让一众医护人员都默默地退了出去，都表示自己爱莫能助。

兽人消失不见了，取而代之的，是一只正在生宝宝的灰猫。

难怪死都不去医院……

三只小猫顺利降生，一只黑的，一只灰的，一只白的，白的是女孩子，剩下的两个是男孩子。小猫崽子都被大猫舔干净了，正拱在大猫的怀里吃奶，光一则累得连抬头的力气都没有了，剛摸过来的时候，就侧头费力地舔了舔他的手。

看着床上的一大三小，剛的心情十足复杂，他怎么都没法把那三个毛茸茸的小东西和自己的孩子联系起来……

好在剛的纠结在一周以后就释然了，小猫的叫声十分刺耳，三个一起尖叫，简直是魔音穿脑，剛正抱着光一剪脚毛，自生产之后他就没变回来过，剛猜测是生产耗费了太多的体力，一时半时还变不回去，要么就是三个小祖宗，变回人的话不好喂奶。

一人一猫还没跑到门口呢，猫仔的尖叫就变成了婴儿的啼哭，三个光溜溜的小宝宝正闭着眼睛扯着嗓子使劲儿嚎呢，也不知道是饿了还是单纯的无聊。

剛赶紧一手一个地抱起了俩，光一则捞起了最后的那个——爬上床以后他就重新变回了人，然后就发现了床上那块深色的水渍。

原来是两个饿了，一个尿了。

三个孩子，两个新手爸爸，每天都生活在手忙脚乱之中。孩子们自从无意中开启了新技能后，混乱程度就呈几何倍数地上涨，因为谁都不知道到，到底什么时候他们会变成猫，什么时候会变成人。

女孩是个白子，有一双水蓝色的大眼睛，银色的头发还细细软软的，十分爱笑，一笑脸上就有两个小酒窝，也不知道白色的基因到底来自祖上哪一代，可长相据光一说，十分像喜代子。

黑色的小家伙是老大，简直就是剛的翻版，卷头发大眼睛，十分黏剛，几乎到了睁开眼睛就找他的程度。

灰色的老二则继承了光一的样貌，也是黑头发，但有一双和爸爸如出一辙的狭长凤眼。

剛跟光一开玩笑，他们家这三个小家伙，真是“生着生着就没墨了”系列。换得了猫猫拳一个，和塞进他怀里咿咿呀呀最近十分喜欢薅头发的大儿子一只。

小家伙们八个多月的时候，似乎已经掌握了可以随心所欲变猫的技能，八个多月的孩子开始满地乱爬，变成外表两个多月的小猫，则开始四处搞破坏了。

信誓旦旦两个人就能照顾好三个孩子的父亲们现在投降了，三个小不点被关在婴儿围栏里，一个不留神就会互相厮打起来，又不能把三个分开放到三个房间里，两双眼睛根本看不过来。

剛的母亲被他搬救兵似的从奈良请来了，当初剛和光一就只是秘密登了个记，那时候正值两家公司都快打出狗脑子来了，官司口水不断，作为背后的直接推波助澜者，他们结婚本身就已经冒了巨大的被发现风险，婚礼这么招眼的活动是万万不敢办的。

光一也不太在乎这些，是以这其实是剛的母亲第一次见自己儿子的兽人伴侣。

阳子妈妈没到家的时候光一就超级紧张，担心阳子对他有什么看法，坐立不安的模样让剛摁进怀里好一顿揉，可丈夫的安慰并没有起什么作用，光一还是紧张得直接变了猫。

没出息极了。

灰猫恨不得找个缝钻进去，好在阳子趁着光一真的那么干之前将他从地上抱了起来，挠他的耳根和下巴。

是猫就对被挠这两个地方毫无招架之力，光一舒服得眯着眼睛直打呼噜，听见剛没好气道“你打算就这么跟我妈相处四个月吗？”他才反应过来，最初的紧张情绪完全不见了踪影。

光一叼着自己的衣服进卧室去了，好半天后才红着脸出来，磕磕巴巴地打招呼，“初，初次见面，我是光一……”

“叫妈妈。”阳子一眼就看出来了光一在纠结什么，语调温柔而坚定。

“……妈妈。”光一脸上的忐忑，随着这个词叫出口，就几乎全部消散了，他露出一个十分好看的笑容，顺从地被阳子招呼到身边，任由她摸摸自己的耳朵和脸颊，听着她由衷的称赞。

“真是个漂亮的孩子，我家小剛，承蒙你的照顾啦~”

“哪里……一直都是つよ在照顾我……”光一的脸更红了。

“我说老妈，您不见见您的孙子孙女么？”剛有些无奈地提醒，他可是都听到小祖宗们睡醒了的哼唧声了。

“对对对，趁着他们还没醒……”光一跟被烫了似的蹦起来，可见这段时间被折磨得不轻。

婴儿房里，三个猫耳朵的小家伙散落在大床各处，银色头发的小姑娘正在揉眼睛，看见门口进来的三个人，马上就咧开嘴笑了起来，边笑边往床栏杆的方向爬，嘴里还“爸爸爸爸”地叫。

剛把小女儿抱在怀里，让她跟阳子打招呼，“这个是奶奶，阿萤来叫奶~奶~”

阿萤“咯咯”笑着，张开双手伸向阳子要抱抱。

阳子喜笑颜开地将小姑娘接到怀里，“阿萤的眼睛真漂亮！”

即使是兽人形态，堂本萤的眼睛，也是宝石一样的湛蓝色。

阿萤听了赞美，笑得更开心了。

大儿子堂本莫皱了皱眉头，眼睛还没睁开就要开哭，唬得光一马上把他从床上捞起来，阿莫靠着爸爸的肩膀，闻着熟悉的味道，才迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，止住了哭泣。

也让光一松了一大口气。这个小哭包就是个魔头，每次都是他最先哭，然后带着弟弟妹妹一起哭，但要是他不吭声，另外两个其实也不是爱哭的性子……

孙女阳子交给了剛，她还想抱抱大孙子，可这小子十分不给面子，小手死死搂着光一的脖子，扭过头连看都不看阳子。

“阿莫跟阿萤不一样，他认生得很……”光一有些不好意思地解释。

阳子则摆摆手表示不在意，将目光投向了依然睡得香的老二堂本尘。

只见这小家伙咂吧咂吧嘴，翻了个身，床上就只剩下了一个小小的灰毛球。

光一满脸尴尬，剛翻了个大白眼，阳子则忍俊不禁。

“这三个孩子，哪个最大，哪个最小啊？”阳子回头看了一眼自己的儿子和儿媳，把他们脸上的表情尽收眼底，主动转移了他们的注意力。

“阿莫是老大，阿萤是最小的，床上这个睡着睡着就变身的是老二，叫阿尘。”

三个孩子三个性格，老大爱撒娇又爱哭，认生到除了光一和剛抱，在其他任何人的怀里都会哭得撕心裂肺；老三是个爱笑的小宝贝，谁抱冲谁笑，两个父亲一致赞同，这样的性格太容易被拐跑，以后必须小心；剩下的这个老二则是个大天然，带他最省事，吃了睡睡了吃，不吃不睡尿了拉了就只哼唧两声，如果阿莫不哭，他绝对不哭，除了到现在依然控制不了变身以外，没什么让大人操心的。

阳子将阿尘从床上两只手捧起来，挠挠他的下巴，揉揉他的肚子，小小的灰猫就打了个大大的哈欠，抱着奶奶的手指含进嘴里吸着，又睡了过去。

阿莫已经精神了过来，正在跟光一好长时间没来得及剪的头发较劲，疼得他爸龇牙咧嘴又不敢乱动；阿萤则瞪大了眼睛和自己的爹爹一起看热闹，剛一点解救自家猫猫的意思都没有。

现在已经是五月下旬，春光正好。

大侦探剛和猫猫光一的幸福生活，还在继续。

 

——Fin


End file.
